


A Little Bit of Me (A Little Bit of You)

by waroftheposes



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, That's it, it's just fluff and angst, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waroftheposes/pseuds/waroftheposes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's in love with one of his best friends and they're all famous. There are misunderstandings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of Me (A Little Bit of You)

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I want to write cake but idk what to write  
> Friend: write a fic where they are getting hit on by groupies and Luke gets jealous

So fans.

Fans...

Fans are really great and they're the reason Luke can tour around with his best friends and sing and dance and just mess around. So fans are great and Luke loves them. Usually; he usually loves them. Not at this particular moment. 

At this particular moment, he wishes they would just leave. Leave the city, leave the club, leave the bar, leave Calum!

His grip tightens on his shot glass and he looks away from where Calum is excitedly talking to presumably two fans. He turns to Michael, who is regarding him silently. Michael gives him a smile and rests his chin on Luke's shoulder, looking past him to where Calum is.

"You know, you could just go join them, right?" Michael asks and Luke can feel his chin moving as he speaks. Luke nods but doesn't reply.

"So why don't you?" Michael leans away, removing himself from Luke's space to look at him. "They're just girls, nothing scary."

Luke shakes his head in confusion, about to ask Michael what he means, but Michael goes on. "Hey, if Calum can do it, you can too right?"

Luke nods, figures if he agrees then he doesn't have to ask Michael what that means. But it does bother him a bit. He wants Michael to keep talking to him though, to distract him from Calum and the fans.

"Are you having fun, Michael?"

Michael shrugs. "Yeah I guess, but I could be having fun anywhere."

And that's that. Why can't Luke come up with better things to say, Michael's his best friend for god's sake.  "Where's Ash?"  Oh Goddamn!

"I don't know, maybe he's dancing?" Michael gestures towards the other side of the club, where people are in fact dancing, and really, there's a 100% chance that Ashton is there. "Wanna go join him?"

Why not, his mind supplies, it's not like Calum's available right now. He nods at Michael and empties his drink before offering Michael his arm. Michael grabs his hand, linking their fingers together, and drags him towards the dance floor. Luke goes, feeling a bit cheered up. Dancing with Michael is always fun. Everything with Michael is always fun. Michael just makes a world a brighter place and Luke's happy that he gets to dance with Michael.

Jumping around and moving his arms to the music with Michael smiling next to him is actually the definition of fun.

Except, his traitorous, evil, bastard of a mind supplies: _you'd be happier doing it with Calum._

Not that Luke loves Calum more than he loves Michael. He doesn't. He loves all his band-members equally. No, Luke just... kinda likes kissing Calum more than he likes kissing Michael...

And since he's actually done both, he can have an opinion about it.

Except, well... he didn't actually kiss Calum. It was more like a kiss on the cheek. Once. When Calum was incredibly drunk and Luke... wasn't. But god, he really wants to kiss Calum.

A lot.

Luke had spaced out a lot. When he looks around, Michael's been snatched away (or maybe Michael just drifted away from him because he'd been zoned out) and Luke's dancing with a boy and a girl. Well, they're dancing around him, he's standing in the middle. Then the girl grabs his waist and Luke lets her, gets lost in the swaying that follows, lets the girl lean her head against him. She's a complete stranger but her presence makes him forget his unhappiness, his jealousy over Calum speaking to a few girls.

And the boy, her friend or boyfriend or whatever, joins them, holds Luke from the back, and they're all dancing. And the next thing he knows, the boy is kissing him, and again, Luke lets him, because why not. The boy's hands come up to his face and turn it to the side so that Luke has to crane his head. He closes his eyes, lets himself get lost in the kiss, barely registers the hands going under his shirt, and maybe he's had too much to drink because he doesn't mind the foreign hands touching his skin. No he likes them, welcomes them. There's two sets of hands touching him, a demanding mouth on his, and Luke loves it. He loves it and Calum's so far from his mind, he forgets why he was brooding a few minutes ago.

That's him one minute, the next he's being yanked to his side and dragged. He goes willingly and opening his eyes reveals that his kidnapper is Calum. Calum who is still holding on to Luke's shirt and who is turned away so Luke can't see his face. Luke is confused, and a bit annoyed. Calum has no right... Luke was actually enjoying himself. He'd been dancing and he had actually forgotten about Calum and the...

Wait a minute, Calum had been flirting with his own set of people, why did he take Luke away from the people who'd been making him forget.

They stop at the bar--well Calum stops at the bar and Luke just crashes into him--and Calum turns around. He let's go of Luke's shirt, and glares at him. Doesn't say anything, just glares. Glares until Luke opens his mouth to comment, and then Calum loses it.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" He asks and Luke feels his own annoyance start to kick in. The high that took over him while he was dancing is actually gone and he just wants to scream at Calum.

He doesn't though. Luke doesn't get angry often. "Dancing," he replies calmly.

Calum scoffs and folds his arms. "Dancing? More like having sex in the middle of the dance floor."

Luke doesn't dignify that comment with a response. But continuing to stare at Calum is intensive enough for Calum to go on. "Do you even know who those people are? Why are you kissing random strangers in a club Luke? That's not smart."

That comment does get to Luke, and this time he doesn't hide his annoyance. "That's rich coming from you."

Calum narrows his eyes. "What does that mean?"

Luke regards him incredulously. "What does that mean? Are you seriously asking me that question right now?"

This time it's Calum who doesn't answer, so Luke goes on. "You kissed so many groupies while we were on tour, Michael and I lost count. We were trying to figure who is the bigger whore, you or Ash, and let me say it again, we lost count!" The look on Calum's face gives Luke a twisted kind of pleasure and he goes on. "And that's just the people we saw you kissing. I don't even want to think about the number of people you fucked."

Calum actually looks lost for words. But he composes himself fast enough to reply. "Yeah that was different!"

"How?"

"It was on tour! You did the same thing on tour!" Which is really a bad excuse. Yeah Luke had, of course he had. He couldn't not. His best friends were doing it, and there were all these girls, and a lot of them were hot and they wanted him. And Calum was doing it... so yeah he'd done it. But not as much and he wasn't the one who was screaming at Calum with righteous fury right now.

Which is exactly what he told Calum, and then, Luke said something stupid. "And why do you even care, huh? Weren't you busy chatting up whoever those girls were?"

Calum's features distort. "Chatting up?!" He looks even more outraged than before. "I wasn't chatting up anyone, they were a couple!"

Which... what?

Oh.

Oh!

"I thought they were fans..." Luke says and then curses himself for his fourth stupid comment of the night.

Calum frowns. "They _were_ fans!"

"I mean," Luke is struggling to find the right words. "I thought they were _fans_. Like groupies, I don't know," he's getting frustrated and he knows it. Calum should know what he's talking about, he shouldn't have to explain himself like this.

Calum snorts, but says nothing. He crosses his arms and regards Luke silently. "Did you think I was hitting on them?"

Luke can't meet Calum's eyes, but he also can't lie. He can't find his voice so he nods.

Calum sighs. "Well, I wasn't." When Luke finally looks at him, he looks tired, frustrated, unhappy. "You shouldn't assume things like that," Calum finishes, shaking his head. "Next time, just ask." And his voice is cold and his words sound hollow and when he turns around and leaves, Luke feels hollow.

\---

The thing about this whole situation is, Calum has to know.

Calum's a fairly observant dude and Luke's not a very subtle one. He's been in love with Calum for so long now, he doesn't even know when it started. He'd always liked Calum, ever since they'd met. Luke's not ashamed of admitting nowadays that he thought he wasn't cool enough to be Calum's friend. So when they actually became friends, his excitement clouded his perception, and before he knew it, he was in love with Calum.

Which was all fine before they were famous. He's not sure if Calum had ever been on a date before they were famous. There was no one to be jealous of. But now that people knew them, now that people liked them, everyone wanted Calum. Luke’s relationship with Calum hasn't changed. They're still as close as they'd ever been, and he still sees Calum naked on a regular basis. They still share clothes, beds; they cuddle when they sleep, Luke gives Calum piggyback rides.

None of that has changed. What's changed is Luke. When he was young and less confident, even the thought of being with Calum would scare him. Now though, he's got a spine, somewhat, and seeing other people flirt with the boy he's in love with makes Luke angry.

And sad. Very sad.

And he might have gained more confidence, and he's checked the internet, he knows that a surprising number of people find him attractive. He knows that, but he can't bring himself to go after the only person he has ever wanted. Calum is one of his best friends, if he doesn't feel the same way (which he most likely does not), then what will happen to their friendship? To the band? No, Luke knows it's better to keep quiet about it all.

Except that he's really bad at hiding his feelings. Most of the time he feels like Calum knows. Michael also; Michael has to know. Michael is entirely too observant of the happenings around him to not know.

Probably Ash too.

Everyone probably knows, and they're just humoring him. He should just tell Calum and get it over with. But he isn't going to. He likes to pretend that everything is normal, that what is between them is platonic. He tells himself that the cuddling, the hand-holding, the pretend kisses are all okay because he'd do those things with Calum even if he wasn't in love with him.

So it's not weird. It's all ok. They're friends. They're best friends. Best friends cuddle. Best friends kiss each other on the cheek sometimes.

Best friends don't go to a party and glare at everyone that talks to their friend though.

Which is what Luke's been doing all night. He'd been relaxing in his hotel room, which is really hard to do these days with the tours and the writing songs and the shooting videos. So he'd been in his room, laying on his bed with his computer, the TV on as background noise, when Ashton barged in and told him they were going to a party. It was Harry's idea, he'd said, all of One Direction were going, so they should too.

"Besides," Ashton had added, "It's our night off, we should have fun!"

Luke had wanted to complain, but he really couldn't. If they were gonna go to a party on tour, they should all go together. So he'd let Ashton drag him to this party. And he’s not having fun.

Luke is so not having fun right now. He has lost sight of Michael, Ashton is drunk and loud somewhere outside of his field of vision, and he doesn't want to think of Calum.

Well actually, he's been tailing Calum all night (and Calum's ok with that, of course he is) and glaring at anyone he talks to. But now, he's somewhat tired of watching Calum and other people interacting and leaves them to find some beer. He is pouring himself a drink when someone bumps into him, makes him spill it all over himself, and suddenly, there is a loud and high voice all around him and he is being patted down by a pixie and she's speaking with an Australian accent.

Luke takes a second to get himself together, and when he does, the pixie with the Australian accent has ceased touching him and is standing a foot away, awkwardly looking at him.

She's pretty, he'll give her that. She's very pretty, and she's looking at him sympathetically and he likes her in half a second.

"I'm so sorry," she says right as he decides that he likes her. "I'm kinda drunk and I didn't see you there and now you're covered in... stuff!"

"Beer?"

She laughs. "Yeah, stuff."

He smiles too, extends his hand awkwardly to introduce himself. "My name is Luke."

She takes his hand and shakes it warmly. "Lily."

"That's a very nice name," he says, because he's bad at conversation.

"Thank you Luke, it's very good to meet you."

\---

Lily might be drunk, but she's great company. She talks a lot, but it doesn't feel like Luke is being talked at. She tells him about her Australian Disney Channel career and how thanks to that, she's gotten some small modeling jobs, and she travels to other countries sometimes.

"Usually, I'm just at home, but it's lucky I was in the states this month," she says excitedly. "Do you know I got to talk to Harry Styles at this party?"

She likes Harry. She likes all of One Direction, so Luke tells her that his band is opening for them on their current tour. That makes her happy and she asks him a lot of questions about Harry, but doesn't wait to hear any of the answers.

She's a great distraction; Luke stops worrying about Calum.

By the end of the night, they're friends. He has her number and she has his, and he promises to stay in touch.

And he does stay in touch.

The next day, he's laying in bed with Calum asleep next to him; Michael is in the other bed, and Ashton is in the shower. He moves his body closer to Calum, close enough that their shoulders touch, and Calum must not be as asleep as Luke thought because he immediately raises his arms and drapes himself over Luke. Which is nice, it's very nice to have Calum cuddling him and it's very nice to have Calum's head resting in the crook of his neck, but in a moment, Luke feels that it's too much. He needs to move away, somewhere out of Calum's reach or he's going to panic.

He carefully extracts himself from Calum (who groans in protest and tries to hold on to him), and all but runs to the balcony. He stands there for a few minutes, breathing, unable to do anything, when Lily comes to mind. He texts her and get an immediate reply. They talk about the party and how drunk Lily had been, until Lily has to go and Luke feels calm enough to go back inside.

Back inside, Calum's up, Ashton's out of the shower, and Michael's in it. Calum is sitting on the bed, playing with his phone, but he looks up when Luke comes in.

"What's up?"

Luke shrugs. "Nothing."

"You were out for like, a long time," Calum replies, moving a bit on the bed and patting the space next to him enthusiastically. Luke sits there, despite the fact that his vicinity to Calum drove him out in the first place. "What were you doing?"

"Texting. Talking."

Calum rests his head on Luke's shoulder, "To?"

"This girl I met at the party last night," Luke replies.

"Oh."

Calum doesn't say anything for a while. Ashton is oddly quiet too. Luke glances at him, but he's on his phone. Everyone is on their phone, so Luke closes his eyes and rests his head on the bedpost, listens to the sound of the shower.

"I didn't know you met someone at the party."

Luke opens his eyes and looks at Calum.

"Yeah, I did. When I left you remember?"

Calum nods. "Yeah I remember."

"She's super cool, her name is Lily."

Calum hums. "That's nice."

Luke thinks that's the end of that conversation. They're all too tired from last night to say much or move around much. Well he thinks, until Calum gets up, turns around, and starts tickling him. Luke squeals, which is really not manly, but he does it always. He squeals and starts laughing, only half trying to get Calum to stop. Calum avoids his hands, but has trouble when Luke starts writhing and kicking his feet.

They end up on top of each other in a laughing heap. Calum doesn't bring up Lily again.

\----

[10:43 AM] Calum: Hey Luke

[10:43 AM] Calum: Luuuukkkeeeee

[10:44 AM] Calum: LUCAS!!!!!

[10:45 AM] Luke: WHAT?

[10:45 AM] Luke: calm down omg

[10:48 AM] Calum: Luke

[10:48 AM] Luke: Yes

[10:50 AM] Calum: I loveee you

Luke does his best to not throw the phone at the wall.

[10:55 AM] Luke: Go away

[10:55 AM] Calum: You can't ignore my love!

[10:56 AM] Luke: Watch me

[10:56 AM] Calum: We'll see how long you'll last.

[11:10 AM] Calum: LUCAS!

[11:10 AM] Calum: LUKE

[11:11 AM] Calum: I wished you would talk to me

[11:12 AM] Luke: What do you want Calum

[11:12 AM] Calum: Look who's come crawling back

[11:12 AM] Calum: Dude what are you doing?

[11:13 AM] Luke: Nothing why?

[11:14 AM] Calum: I miss you.

Fuck.

[11:17 AM] Calum: Do you miss me?

[11:17 AM] Calum: Luke?

[11:22 AM] Luke: Yeah

[11:22 AM] Luke: This break stuff is ridiculous

[11:22 AM] Luke: Wanna come over?

[11:25 AM] Calum: Fuck yeah!

 ----

They're playing FIFA when Luke's phone buzzes. Calum pauses the game Luke checks it to see that it's just Lily. He sends her a quick text back, telling her he's busy. Calum's making weird faces at his own phone when Luke returns.

"Who was that?" he asks, looking at Luke.

"Just Lily," is the response.

"Who?" Calum sets his phone on the table and picks up one of the controllers.

"The girl I met, remember?" Luke picks up his own controller and waits for Calum to unpause the game.

"Oh yeah," Calum says, distracted. He doesn't say anything as he unpauses the game, but for the rest of the day, he is distant, and a bit cold.

He goes home before dinner. At dinner, Luke's mom asks him why he's so irritated. Luke blames the heat. She looks like she’s about to say something else, but sighs and changes the subject.

Great, now even his mom knows he’s hung up over one of his bandmates. 

\---

Luke is playing video games by himself that same night when he gets a text from Michael.

[10:43 PM] Michael: Dude!

[10:43 PM] Michael: Lad!

[10:43 PM] Michael **:** I can't believe you didn't tell me!

[10:47 PM] Luke: Didn't tell you what?

[10:47 PM] Luke: :/

[10:56 PM] Michael: That you have a girlfriend

[10:56 PM] Michael: How could you not tell me

[10:57 PM] Michael: I thought we were best friends!

[11:01 PM] Luke: I don't have a girlfriend

[11:03 PM] Luke: Who told you I had a girlfriend?

[11:03PM] Luke: I would know if I had a girlfriend... right?

[11:10 PM] Michael: Calum said you met a girl at the party

[11:10 PM] Michael: Dunno man, you should know if you have a girlfriend I think

[11:20 PM] Luke: I met a girl

[11:20 PM] Luke: But she's not my girlfriend

[11:20 PM] Luke: She's cool but I'm not interested in her

[11:22 PM] Luke: I'm pretty sure she's not interested in me

[11:23 PM] Luke: Where did Calum even get that idea?

[12:00 AM] Michael: Ask him not me...

Luke stares at his phone, uncertain about his next course of action. Calum had been acting strange when they hung out. He left early, he never leaves early! And he had also been acting weird. Less talkative, less focused on the game. He had barely teased Luke.

Even Luke's mom had noticed.  

But really, Calum had been acting weird since that night at the bar, where he had yelled at Luke. Luke had thought nothing of it then, he'd been too concerned with feeling sorry for himself. But now, after the way Calum had treated him today, he thought maybe he should have pursued the subject further when they were at the bar.

Luke had never dared to hope; he'd never thought that his feelings could be reciprocated. He thought Calum was too straight...  but what if he had been wrong?

Luke considers his options. He could wait until he saw Calum next, which might be soon or not. He could text Calum--Calum might or might not reply. He could also go to Calum's house and demand explanations.

He decides on the last. He tells his mom he's going to return Calum's iPod. She grumbles but lets him. Calum's sister answers the door when Luke knocks. She glares at him, doesn't say anything though, and moves to let him in.

"Calum's probably in bed," she tells him and disappears. Doesn't even ask for an explanation.

Calum’s door is closed when Luke reaches it, he figures knocking is better than just barging in, so he does, leaning his head against the door and closing his eyes. There's grumbling on the other side, but no "come in," not even a "who is it?" He drops his hand down towards the handle and turns it, pushing open the door and walks in--closing it behind him. Calum is hidden under blankets, but he raises his head when Luke walks in.

"What are you doing here?" He asks and drops himself back on his bed, draping an arm over his eyes.

Luke sits at the edge of the bed awkwardly.

"I told my mom you left your iPod at my house," he replies.

"I didn't."

"Yeah no duh I know that," Luke says and turns to sit cross-legged, facing Calum. "I just told her that so she'd let me come over."

Calum removes the arm from his face and looks at Luke. "So what are you doing here?"

"Did you go to Michael's after you left my house?" Luke asks.

Calum looks away, sighing loudly. "He told you."

All of Luke’s patience leaves him at Calum’s tone. "Yeah he fucking told me, what the fuck dude?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it just happened!" Calum says, squeezing his eyes shut.

"But why would you even? Without any basis, any reason to? Like where does it even come from?" Luke’s trying to keep his voice down, but he is so frustrated. Calum's been the only person on his mind for so long now. He’d thought he was obvious. But no, Calum thinks Luke's into a girl that he just met. How does that even work? “And you told him before you told me?!”

Calum sits up. "Ok I can't answer the why would you even thing, but like do you honestly not see how or where it comes from?"

"No."

"Luke you're like one of my best mates! We spend all our time together." He says, and when Luke still looks unconvinced, he continues. "I'm sorry I can't help being in love with you, you're cool. You're sweet, you're adorable. I just. I don't know how it happened but it did!"

Luke opens his mouth to respond before he understands what Calum just said. It hits him like a huge wave and he sits there dumbfounded. Unable to say anything, his mouth still open.

"Luke?" Calum asks, crawling on all fours to the edge of the bed to sit next to him. "Say something?"

But Luke can't. Well he… actually can't. He has to though. He has to say something. "Michael didn't tell me that," comes out first, and there are words, so Luke can speak again. "He didn't tell me any of that, he said you told him I had a girlfriend." His voice gets higher as he speaks. "I didn't know you were in love with me. He didn't tell me you were in love with me! You're in love with me?!"

Calum, for the first time, looks as shocked as Luke feels. He doesn't say anything.

"Calum I don't have a girlfriend!" and that makes Calum smile, but, sadly?

"I'm not going to have a girlfriend. I'm not looking for one because I'm in love with someone, and that someone is you!"

Calum blinks, "You're in love with me," he says and he blinks again and starts laughing. He laughs and laughs, so hard that he bends over and clutches his stomach. He laughs until Luke flops on the bed next to  him, wraps himself around him, and laughs with him.

They laugh for what seems like hours, and when they stop, they're lying down on Calum's bed with their shoulders touching. Luke is the first to speak.

"So you love me and I love you." He's not looking at Calum, but he can feel Calum nodding.

"We are so stupid," he says, giggling.

Calum raises himself on one elbow and rests his head on his hand. "Yeah we are," he says looking down at Luke. "I'm gonna kiss you now."

"Ok," Luke says, his voice reduced to a whisper. He closes his eyes when Calum leans in. Feels soft lips against his. He brings a hand up to hold Calum's face and tilts his face, opens his mouth, lets Calum kiss him slowly, sweetly.

They're kissing, and it's all he's ever wanted since the day he realized he was in love with Calum. A real kiss, not a drunk, fleeting kiss on the cheek. Luke is ecstatic.

He opens his eyes when Calum withdraws.

"How was that?" Calum asks. He is too serious. Nervous.

Luke smiles at him. "Better than all my fantasies babe."

He jokes because he can, because his feelings are not unrequited, because Calum wants him.

Calum laughs and rests his forehead against Luke’s. "I'm definitely better than all your fantasies sweetie."

Luke's smile turns into a smirk. "Why don't you prove it."

 ----

The next day Luke wakes up to a picture text from Michael. It's a screenshot of a tweet.

_@Luke5SOS & @Calum5SOS are probably banging. Ur all welcome._

He smiles at his phone, puts his head back on Calum's chest, and closes his eyes.

 

 

 


End file.
